


Merrily We Fall

by princecentipede, sayonarazetsubo (princecentipede)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My first fic, au: kaneki is human, kind of sad sorry, tw for self harm, tw for suicide implication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecentipede/pseuds/princecentipede, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecentipede/pseuds/sayonarazetsubo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki deals with mental illnesses, and Hide is there to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrily We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is princecentipede.tumblr.com and my instagram is porcelainxombie if you ever wanna talk to me or anything. this is my first fic so im sorry if anything is a little wonky! enjoy!

Kaneki wasn’t one to impose on someone else, only accepting a very small portion of food, a miniscule glass of water, nothing more, nothing less. Tonight would be the first night he would ask for a favor. A knock at his door brought him back to Earth. The knocking became more violent and rapid.  
“H-hold on.” He spoke, although his voice was most definitely not strong enough to reach the one knocking. He pulled his front door open, and was immediately pulled into a warm embrace from familiar arms. Drops of hot liquid spread through his hair, and the arms holding him were trembling.  
“Hide..?” Kaneki questioned softly. A pair of velvet lips placed themselves on his forehead, and he began crying himself. “Hide.. I’m so sorry.” He choked out.

“No. No, please don’t apologize, Kaneki.” Hide pulled away, and looking the smaller boy directly in his melancholy eyes, “I’m not mad. I want you to know that. I will never be mad at you.” He reassured.  
Hide grabbed Kaneki’s hand gently, and led him past his small kitchenette, and into his bedroom. He sat down in the middle of the silky bed, cross-legged, pulling Kaneki down in front of him. Kaneki mimicked Hide’s posture, his frail hand still enfolded in Hide’s.

“Kaneki, I want you to tell me what’s wrong. Why you sent that text.” Hide demanded. Kaneki froze at the mention of his text. “hide. goodbye. i love you” were the contents of said text, sent nearly ten minutes before this moment.  
“I…” Kaneki gathered his thoughts, before speaking once more, “I didn’t realize I actually.. actually sent the text..” Warm tears spilled out onto his hand. He harshly bit down on his bottom lip, blood dripping down his chin. 

 

“Kaneki…” Hide sighed, capturing the shaking boy in his arms, and placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. “Show me the damage.”  
Kaneki’s breath hitched in his throat, _no no no no no how could he know, i cant let him see._  
“Kaneki, I want to make sure it’s nothing serious.” Hide spoke again, reaching for Kaneki’s sleeve.  
Kaneki roughly pulled away, scooting away from Hide. The dirty blonde cautiously moved closer to the trembling boy. “Please, ‘neki.”

Kaneki lifted his head, tears rolling down his emaciated face, and held his left arm out. Hide gently held his hand, and carefully slid the soft grey sleeve up. Rosey lines decorated Kaneki’s porcelain skin, patches of dried blood brightened up his pale arm. Hide let out a quiet sigh, and he allowed the sleeve the glide back into place. 

“Kaneki. Let me clean your arm. I don’t want you getting an infection.” Hide didn’t even have to ask, as he was already up and getting a rag soaked in warm water. He walked back over to Kaneki, and with very steady hands, he went to work.  
-  
Hide hung his arm over Kaneki’s tiny figure, his chest moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Kaneki had finally fallen asleep, after hours of crying and shaking. Hide planted a kiss on his forehead, and ran his hand through Kaneki’s smooth black hair  
“I love you.” He whispered.


End file.
